Yuuki Jou
Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"His dream is to climb every mountain in the whole of Japan."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"His dream is to climb every mountain in the whole of Japan."'' Aparência Ele cravou os ombros no cabelo roxo. Ele também tem olhos laranja e pele escura. Enredo Ele apareceu no filme como um atacante da Ancient Dark , e jogou contra Raimon na floresta do Deus Éden . Mais tarde, ele reapareceu como um meio-campista do Zero , a equipe de combinação de Unlimited Shining e Ancient Dark . Na estréia da partida, ele foi visto para fazer passar com os outros membros da equipe. Mais tarde, ele usou seu keshin, o Bispo Masaishou B , contra Keshin de Raimon , mas durante o segundo tempo ele foi trocado por um dos adultos de Zero . Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Yuuki, Zero tem que ser derrotado primeiro no pós-jogo. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Jogador' : Motono Tsuyoshi *'Item' : Ultimate Management Manual (O manual de gerenciamento final, retirado de Unlimited Shining ou Ancient Dark ) *'Jogador' : Matsumura *'Jogador' : Scissor Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 7960 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Yuuki, The Lagoon tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : Fusão de Luz e Escuridão ( aleatoriamente lançada pelos Chaos Angels na rota de taisen de Tochan ) *'Tópico' : Outdoor (tópico ao ar livre, obtido no distrito comercial de Inazuma Town presente ) *'Foto' : Black imitação Cat ( ま ま take , tomado em uma loja na época de Bakumatsu ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 4000 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Yuuki, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Fusão de Luz e Escuridão ( lançada aleatoriamente da Ancient Dark na rota esquerda de Otanashi Haruna ) *'Tópico' : Compromisso Próprio (tópico proprietário, obtido na casa de Shindou Takuto ) *'Tópico' : Outdoors (Outdoor topic, adquirido no budoukan de Raimon ) *'Tópico' : Sonho Futuro (O tópico dos sonhos futuros, adquirido no segundo andar do segundo prédio de Raimon ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 131 *'TP': 169 *'Kick': 113 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Technique': 88 *'Block': 80 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 101 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 81 *'Freedom': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 142 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 152 *'Block': 92 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 94 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 70 *'Freedom': 78 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 142 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 152 *'Block': 92 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 94 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 70 *'Freedom': 250 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * * Keshin Filme * ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Todas as habilidades' *'Enorme Escuro' *'Inazuma '11' Navegação